Welcome to My Life
by Holyleef
Summary: Hi, I'm Rebecca a daughter of Zeus. But i'm not just any normal demigod, want to know my secret? You must read to find out NOW COMPLETE
1. I meet water freaks

**Hello Fanfiction peoples! I just finished the Son of Neptune and wanted to write a percy Jackson story! Btw, this is like in an alternate universe or something cause none of the book charries are in it! All original characters belong to me but concept belongs to the author, also this is at Camp Half Blood: D**

"When are they arriving?" I asked Clare.

"Mid-day, Lucas went to pick them up." Clare said. "Oh and Rebecca?"

"Yes, what is it?" I asked. "Hannah wants to know want team we're on for capture the flag tomorrow." She said.

"Considering we're the only ones in the Zeus cabin and the red teams has Apollo, Hermes, Athena, and Demeter we should be on the blue team since they have less. The blue team has the Ares cabin, and they have Max, and Max is good with his axe." I explained and Hanna nodded. "Then that means that Hannah will make the Aphrodite cabin on the red team. "

"No problem." I said. "There are only six members of the Aphrodite cabin, and half of them are new."

"But Clare can charmspeak." My roommate said.

"Yeah and I can shook lightening out of the sky so we are even." I said finishing cleaning my sword that I had been cleaning for the whole time. I put it away and we stepped out of the cabin.

It was normal day at Camp Half-Blood. People were battle training, learning in the classes, hanging out, and just walking around. The only abnormal thing was that two new campers were arriving today. One already knew there Greek parent, but didn't come to camp the other had no clue what was going on. I only knew their names, Christopher and Kayla.

"There here!" someone shouted. I looked at the camp entrance and sure enough saw Lucas with two teenagers. I turned to Clare.

"I thought you said mid-day,"

"I guess they arrived early?" Clare said and I rolled my eyes and then looked at the new campers. A centaur, Talion, galloped over to them as people started to crowd around.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" he said. Kayla looked like she was about to faint from shock. I laughed, new campers, so funny.

"So Chris, I understand you know your godly parent?" Talion said and Chris nodded. "Well then who is it?"

"I'll show you." Chris said and moved his hand towards the water bottle Clare was holding. He twitched his hand and the water shot out of it. Clare dropped it surprised and stared.

"Ah! I son of Poseidon, haven't had one of those in years! This should mix up the camp a bit!" the centaur said and then looked at Kayla who still looked shocked. "You'll find out your godly parent in time, maybe even at the game! For now you can stay in the Hermes Cabin." He turned towards a blond haired boy. "Jake, please take Kayla to the Hermes cabin and give her a bunk." Jake nodded and let Kayla towards it. "And Chris, I'll show you to your cabin." They walked away and the huddle speeded out.

I turned to Clare. "We need him on the blue team. Convince him."

"But I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite, I can't charmspeak." Clare said and I sighed, Clare can be so naïve sometimes.

"I didn't mean by charmspeaking, think Clare, you're a very pretty girl and he's a teenage boy, it's called flirting, even in my old time my sisters knew how to flirt." I said.

"Oh…that." Clare said not looking at me. I knew that Clare didn't like flirting with other guys after what happened. About a year ago she began to like a son of Hermes, Nathan. She used her charm on him and they started dating. Then, it was around Christmas time and Nathan went home for Christmas. After Christmas Clare never heard of him again, she called his mom but she said he had disappeared when he left for Camp. Clare believed that he didn't get killed by a monster and still considers them to be going out. She doesn't want to flirt with anyone because she considers it cheating on Nathan.

"Oh come on Clare! He's most likely dead!" I said.

"He's not dead!" Clare said angrily.

"Clare! He disappeared and never came back; he's dead plain and simple!" I explained.

"Just shut up Rebecca!" Clare shouted again and then ran to our cabin. I rolled my eyes, Clare was still so naïve. I guess I would have to get Chris on the blue team. I then walked over to the Poseidon Cabin.

I knocked on the door. It opened and Chris stood there. "Oh...You're…,"

"Rebecca, but you can call me Becca." I said.

"Right, well what is it?" Chris asked.

"I just want to welcome you to Camp Half-Blood silly!" I said.

"Uh-huh," Chris said not convinced. "What is the real reason?"

I laughed. "Well I want you on the Blue team for capture the flag."

"Uh what?" He asked.

"Its just a game silly, but think about it, the ruler of the skys and sea, what could be better to win?" I said.

"Daughter of Zeus I'm guessing?" He asked and I nodded. "I'll have to think about it, now bye." He said and closed the door, I smiled and I walked back to my cabin.

I pulled on the handle to the cabin to find it locked, and my key was inside. I banged on it. "Clare! Open the door!"

"No!" she said from inside.

"So help me I will grill this cabin if you don't open the door!" I said and I meant it. Suddenly the door unlocked and she opened it, not looking at me and went back onto her top bunk. I knew what she was doing, holding Nathan's picture and crying.

"Clare, he's not worth this!" I said and then she turned to me.

"How do you know? You've never given boys a chance, Becca, every time one of them gets close to you, you just push them away! It's like you hate boys!" She said.

"So what if I do?" I said.

"Then you can't understand me." She said and turned away again.

"Oh I understand you plenty Clare," I said. "You know he most likely left for some other girl..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Clare was suddenly at my face, we were face to face. She stared me down. "He is not that guy" she said slowly and then walked out of the cabin. I sighed. I really did understand her.


	2. I create a plan

**Anyone figure out Rebecca's secret? Hmmm. It will be told soon enough. Enjoy and R and R please**

"Where's Clare? We could really use her right now." Max asked me. He was from the Ares cabin and we were playing capture the flag. Max, Kaylie (daughter of Hephaestus), Felix (son of Iris), and I were hiding behind a bush. I could see the red team's flag we just couldn't get to it. They had about eight guards; I even knew that would be too much for us.

"Yeah where's Clare?" Kaylie asked also.

"I don't know, she left the cabin earlier!" I said. I knew Clare was upset about Nathan, but I wasn't going to tell them that, I and Clare have a sort of secret pact.

"Well we need her now!" Max said.

I sighed. "You know I could just like electrocute them or something."

"Remember what happened last time? You nearly burned the whole forest! I don't want to be burned to a crisp thank you very much!" Max retorted and I rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth the speak when suddenly a wave of water crashed over the eight guards and got washed into the lake.

Chris jumped off the top wave and landed on the shore. He walked up to the flag and grabbed it. Then he looked in our direction. "Well come on! We can't let the red team win!"

Line

I was brushing me teeth when I heard the door close. I quickly finished up and then turned around. "Clare! There you are!"

Clare didn't say anything. She just looked at me before climbing into her bunk.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!" I said.

"You know what? I will be like this." Clare said getting underneath the blankets and then turned her back to me. I sighed getting into bed also.

Line

I awoke to loud pounding on the door. I groaned and turned on the lights while Clare sat up in her bed. I opened the door and Max stood there.

"Talion needs to see you and Clare." He said.

"At four in the morning, seriously," I mumbled. "Fine just give us five minutes."

A few minutes later we sat in the Big House at the table. Talion was at the head. I also noticed Chris and Kayla there also. Talion motioned for us to sit down so we did.

"There has been a prophecy." Talion started.

"At four AM?" I said and he nodded.

"But first let me tell you two what happened. After the game in the Hermes Cabin, Kayla was claimed by Poseidon." He said. "She was making her way to the Poseidon cabin when the Oracle, who in gods' names I don't know how she got out of the Big House, came up to Kayla." He looked at Kayla.

"She grabbed me," Kayla said. "And then she said something."

"And that something was…?" I asked.

"_Water, Breeze, and Sky shall go to the land that is forbidden. There the lost will be found and the dead will rise. Guided by the one who holds the earth, they shall perish or survive." _Kayla said and then sighed.

"The dead will rise?" Clare said. "That doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't." Talion said. "But this is a quest. But who will go?"

"I'm water." Chris said and Talion nodded.

"Am I breeze?" Clare aske and Talion also nodded. "Then that means that Becca is sky." He nodded again. "But who is the one that holds the earth?"

"Me." Kayla said and we all turned to her. "I…I can make earthquakes."

"Then its settled when do we leave?" I asked.

"Hang on, Rebecca it's not that simple." Talion said. "A quest is for three people. Kayla must go because she got the prophecy, and she chooses the other two."

"And I choose Clare and Chris." Kayla said.

"What? But I have to go! I'm the sky! I'm in the prophecy!" I said angrily.

"Rebecca. You know why you cannot go." Talion said. I narrowed my eyes.

"And let me guess, you told Kayla so she would choose Clare and Chris." I said and Talion nodded. "Apparently secrets mean nothing in this camp. If you will excuse me I'm going back to bed since it seems I am not needed here." I then stood up and moved towards the door.

"Rebecca, wait!" Talion called after me but I didn't want to hear it. I just strode off back towards my cabin.

Line

I looked out my window as the three left for the quest. I grumbled. I should be on that quest! But the stupid rules were not going to stop me. I was already packing. I had my bows and arrows already ready and my sword clean. I had food and other supplies also.

After everything was in my bag I looked outside again. It was still not dark. I knew how to leave; I could fly, or move the air currents around.

I then walked out of the cabin and towards the Hephaestus workshop. I saw Kaylie working on something and pulled her aside.

"Kaylie, I need something," I said.

"Let me guess you need some type of weapon because you are going to follow Chris, Kayla and Clare on the quest?" Kaylie said. Dang, she was smart.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone." I said.

"I'm not a tattle-tail; I'll keep your secret." Kaylie said and smiled.

"Thanks," I said with a sigh of relief. Kaylie walked away and came back with a knife and what looked like a necklace.

"This knife should be useful," Kaylie started. "And this necklace can be used for escapes, like if you get caught, just press the jewel and spikes will come out of it, throw it at whatever and run, it might be useful."

"Thanks again Kaylie." I said.

"Don't mention it." Kaylie said and returned to her work.

I walked back to my cabin in silence and got ready. I put on a white shirt, silver cameo pants and combat boots. I was ready.

After dark and walked out of my cabin with my bag and everything, I was about the take off when I saw Talion coming over.

"What?" I growled.

"I can't let you leave." Talion said.

"You know you don't control me," I said.

"Rebecca please-" Talion started.

"No! All I'm doing is staying here, I don't care if everyone thinks I'm a real camper! I'm not and there for you don't have any control over me! Now if you will excuse me, I have to go." I said and then took off. I could hear Talion yelling my name but I didn't look back. I should have been on the quest and I was now.


	3. We get attacked by birds

I caught up to them easily. They were on foot, so they didn't get very far before the sun went down. They were sleeping with Chris on guard.

He jumped so high when I landed in front of him.

"Rebecca!" he exclaimed.

"Hiya," I said.

"What in the gods names are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm coming on the quest." I said setting my bag down.

"No you're not!" Chris said. "This quest is for me, Clare, and Kayla! Not you!"

"But I'm in the prophecy and without me you three are going to get your butts whooped." I explained.

"Does Talion know you left camp?" he asked.

"Of course, he caught me, but he can't keep me in camp, he has no power over me." I said.

"But you're a camper so he does." He explained.

"I'm not officially a camper," I said looking through my bag for something.

"You're confusing me." Chris said.

"I do most people." I said and found what I was looking for. It was a small box, about the size of a chewing gum packet. I quickly and skillfully unfolded it into a full sized white silk tent. "Now this is real shelter."

Line

"Do you even know where we are going?" I asked.

"Of course!" Kayla said.

"Where?" I asked again and she said nothing. "Well I know, the underworld."

"What, why?" Kayla asked.

"The prophecy, _water, breeze, and sky shall go to the land that is forbidden_. The underworld is somewhat forbidden to the living, mostly mortals. _The lost will be found and the dead will rise_, people who we didn't know are dead will be," I looked at Clare, "And then the dead will be there."

"Nathan is not dead!" Clare exclaimed.

"Then where is he?" I asked.

"Okay you two calm down," Chris said. "But what you say does make sense,"

"But why are we going to the underworld?" Kayla asked.

"_Perish or survive,__"_ I said. "Well Hades controls that stuff so I think we are meant to see him."

"Well I guess that does sound like a good idea-"I placed my hand over her mouth cutting her off. I put a finger to my lips, be quiet. I had heard a rustle in the bush. I silently took an arrow out of my quiver and got my bow putting it on. I aimed it at the bush and shot the arrow.

Then I walked over to the bush and saw what I shot. I picked it up.

"Pit scorpion, very poisonous." I said and squished it with my foot. "There summoned from the underworld, someone must know where going there."

"But who-" Kayla started again before I shouted.

"Look out! Stymphalian birds get your weapons out!" I said and started to shoot my arrows at the birds hitting each of them dead on, but it wasn't enough, there was too many. I quickly glanced over at my camp mates. Clare was already ready with her dagger, Kayla had her one handed sword out, and Chris had his sword out also. Chris and Kayla looked unsure. We needed help.

Then, as if on cue I saw arrows shoot out from the nearby grass field. I glanced over and saw about 10 girls with white t-shirts and silver pants. The Hunters of Artemis. I sighed with relief; maybe we were going to get through this.

The hunters and I shot down most of the birds until there were only a few that Clare took down easily with her swiftness and dagger. They created dust and then vanished.

The hunters then walked over to us. The one who seemed to be in the lead glanced at me.

"Rebecca!" she exclaimed happy and surprised. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, but glad to see you!"

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too, Belle. I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't came." I said.

Belle smiled and then lowered her voice so we could only hear. "How's your time in Camp Half-Blood? Does it beat the hunt?"

I laughed, "Heck no,"


	4. I kill a bunny

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." I said to Bella and the other hunters. It was later that day and I presumed that they were going to leave.

"Good-bye?" Belle asked. "We are going with you, from what it seems you've got a real problem on your hands, and I think you could use the extra bows."

"Well, well then." I said.

"Hey! I'm leader here!" Kayla said.

"And you're not going to accept their help?" I asked.

"Um…I didn't say that! Sure you can accompy us!" She said. I rolled my eyes. "I mean if you are not scared of the underworld."

"Scared of the underworld?" Belle laughed. "I've seen things that even the gods themselves would only see in nightmares!"

"Oh.." Kayla said.

"Well then lead the way!" Belle said and Kayla looked unsure. "Do you not know the way?" she shook her head and then Belle turned to me. "What way is it?"

"There's an entrance in central park, but I think we should wait until early tomorrow morning, around four to go. Not many people will be out, and it will still be dark." I explained and Bella nodded. "Okay, then I guesses we will just stay here until then, Central Park isn't that far away, should only take us 30-40 minutes to walk there."

Line

"Jab them like this," I demonstrated with my knife "and then come around with your sword and slice them."

I was showing Kayla some battle moves. I had given her the knife that Kaylie had given me, I already had another one, but I still had the necklace.

I watched as Kayla jabbed the tree and then sliced with her sword. "That was okay, get better grips on the sword so it doesn't wobble, hold near the bottom. That's it now," I said still watching her. I glanced towards a bush as it rustled, I saw a flash of brown fur and I quickly tossed my dagger at it. Then I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Rabbit on a stick?" I asked and Kayla looked discusted. "It's not that bad. Let's go back to the campsite and we can see if anyone wants this."

Actually, someone did want it. One of the hunters, Anna, did. She cooked it and then ate it.

After that I glanced up towards the sky. It was dark already. We had about nine hours until we left. I needed to go see something in town. I went over to Belle.

"Hey, I'm going into town, cover for me?" I asked her and she looked unsure.

"But Becca, do you think that's wise? What if someone recognizes you?" she asked.

"I'm sure no one will," I said and she nodded. I grabbed my bag and then left before anyone could see.

Line

About half an hour later I stood across the street from a house. I knew this house; it was home to my best friend, Jessica. I wondered if she still lived here after all this time.

I looked at the house a noticed a window with the blinds open. I squinted my eyes and saw someone sitting at the chair. Brown haired, could it be? I had to know.

I glanced around for something I could use to get onto the ledge that was in front of the window. I looked and the porch and then smiled.

I ran across the street and hopped onto one of the pillars supporting the porch. I climbed it and got on top of it. I crouched down and slinked over to the ledge. Since it was a little higher I pulled myself up to it and looked inside the window.

I was very surprised. It was Jessica. She was older now, but it was her. I noticed she was typing something on the computer glancing at newspaper clippings on the wall. She then finished a paragraph and closed the laptop. She yawned getting up from the chair and leaving the loft room. She turned out the light and walked into the bedroom down the hall, seemly going to bed. Her door closed and that was when I went into action.

I pulled out my dagger and unlocked the lock on the window. I very carefully removed the screen and then I was in. I put my dagger away and then took out my flashlight. I shined it on the newspaper clippings. The first one read:

_Local Girl Missing _

_Teenager, Rebecca Salvatore has been missing since last Tuesday. The first to report her missing was her friend, Jessica Gilbert. Rebecca had been living with her friend since her mother had died just a month before. Jessica had came home and noticed Rebecca wasn't there, for a next day she didn't come back either so she called the police. The search and rescue team is still on the lookout. _

The second one:

_Missing for a Year_

Still, Rebecca Salvatore has been missing. No remains have been found, but she is presumed dead…

I looked at the next one:

_Never Found_

_After five years of being missing, Rebecca Salvatore is presumed dead and gone. A service is being held…_

I sighed and turned my flashlight away before opening up Jessica's laptop. Sure enough Jessica had written an article. It read:

_10 years gone_

_By Jessica Gilbert_

_After ten years some might say that Rebecca Salvatore is dead, but I know better. If she left she ran away and I am sure she is doing fine, she always did fine. No matter what happened in life Rebecca always found a way through it…_

I didn't read anymore and closed the laptop. I glanced around and grabbed a pad of sticky notes and a pen. I wrote:

_Jessica,_

_ Thanks for believing I'm not dead, beanie buddies forever _

_Becca_

I then grabbed a photo out of my bag and placed the sticky note on it. The photo was of me and her taken days before I left. I smiled and then set the alarm on the clock in the loft for two minutes. I silently went out the window and put everything back in place. Once the alarm went off Jessica came out of her bedroom and turned it off but the realized the note and photo. She read and it and then looked at the photo before looking out the window, but I was already gone.


	5. We get a surprise

I snuck back into camp around 11 pm and Belle was on guard. I smiled at her as I walked in and then over to my tent. I set my stuff down before getting into the blankets. I then rolled over and fell asleep.

Line

I was the first one up and ready to go. I had put my tent away and had my armor on. I looked ready for battle, and that might be what we got ourselves into.

The hunters had also gotten there armor on, Clare had brought hers along too and was putting it on also, only Chris and Kayla didn't have any. I tossed Kayla my helmet.

"Here," I said. "Take this, I don't really need it."

"What I don't get anything?" Chris asked.

"Nope," Bella responded. He grumbled something and then we setted out. It was very early but the hunters and I knew the words well, we walked threw it like it was daytime. And then, I knew New York well, I had lived here my whole life practically.

We soon approached the entrance. I sighed remembering something.

"We need some type of music.." I said and then Chris handed me his phone.

"There's some Taylor Swift on it, play it" Chris said and I nodded and played it. The song was titled Speak Now. After the entrance opened I dropped the phone on the ground and stepped on it.

"Hey!" Chris shouted.

"The phone is like telling a monster, here I am! Come get me!" I explained. "It's best not to have one." We walked into the entrance and went down the seemly never ending stairs.

"These stairs are too long!" Chris complained. I heard a slap, "Ow!"

"That's what you get, boy, now stop complaining!" Bella said and I laughed.

"But there long!"

"We are going to the underworld! Of course there gona be long!" Bella snapped and Chris said nothing.

After about an hour I heard the roar of water light. We emerged on a Clift. On the right was the River Styx and on the left, far away, was the wall of Hades Castle.

Everyone was looking around in awe. Suddenly Clare shouted, "Oh my gods!" she then ran down the beach next to the River Styx to where there were some rocks and it looked like a body was chained up to them. I stared at her and then realized why she was running towards the body, it was Nathan. We all followed her.

"I told you he-" I started before realizing that he was breathing. At that point I was confused.

Clare had started shaking him. "Nathan! Nathan! NATHAN!" Nathan stirred and looked at Clare.

"Huh…? Clare…?" He said and Clare hugged him.

"Uck, another boy…gah!" Belle said and this time I snapped at her.

"Just shut up Belle!" I snapped. Belle rolled her eyes and said nothing.

Clare looked at me. "Can you break these chains?" she asked about the chains that were attached to Nathan's wrists and ankles. I nodded and got out my dagger. I picked the lock on each of them and they snapped off.

"Got any ambrosia?" Clare asked and I nodded and pulled out a small cube from my bag.

Line

"After I left my house after Christmas I went down here." Nathan explained. He was telling us what happened. "I had learned a way of…bringing people back to life." We all stared at him. "I'll explain that later but, I wanted to bring back my little sister, Julie, remember her?" Clare nodded. "Well I got down here and then I got chained up, they feed me like scraps every few days, but other than that I'm stuck."

"Well you're not stuck now." Clare said and gave me the told you so look. I rolled my eyes.

"Are we gona go to the palace, like today?" Belle asked. I sighed.

"We should get going," I agreed.

"Palace," Nathan asked. "What's going on?" Clare explained everything. "Oh wow." He said.

"But you're coming with us now." Clare said. I tossed Nathan my sword.

"You're going to need a weapon." I said and Nathan nodded his thanks.

Line

About 10 minutes later we were on our way to Hades place. One of the hunters pushed her way to the front of us. Her name was Grace; she was a daughter of Hades so she could get in.

"Just follow me." She said. We passed through all the guards with her in front until we finally made it to the door. We went into the throne room where Hades was sitting.

"Well, well young heores!" he exclaimed.


	6. Chris complains about stairs

"What are you here for to die?" Hades chuckled (giggled).

"No," Kayla said. "We got a prophecy."

"Then what is this prophecy?" he asked.

"_Water, Breeze, and Sky shall go to the land that is forbidden. There the lost will be found and the dead will rise. Guided by the one who holds the earth, they shall perish or survive." Kayla said clearly. _

_ "It seems that you do have prophecy, oh what is your oracle planning, I wonder." The god said. "No matter, guards lock them up,"_

_ "You can't do that!" Kayla shouted. _

"_I can do anything I want young demigod." Hades answered_

_LINE_

"Good job." I told Kayla sarcastically as we sat in the cell. Kayla glared at me but said nothing. They had taken all out stuff so we had nothing but the clothes on our backs.

Suddenly a guard came.

"Hades would like to speak with the hunters"

Belle, I and the other hunters got up. Clare looked at me.

"You're not a hunter." She said.

"Yes I am why do you think Talion said I'm not a real camper?" I explained and then we left.

Hades was still sitting on his throne as we came in and also and I couldn't believe it but next to him was Artemis.

"Artemis had bargained for your release." Hades explained. I glanced at Artemis and she nodded.

Soon we were on your way outside with our things.

"But Artemis, what about the others?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, they are on their own, this is Hades realm, and I have no power" the goddess said.

LINE

Back in the cell Chris, Kayla, Nathan and Clare were just sitting there.

"We have to get out of here…" Kayla said stating the obvious.

"But we're stuck." Clare said. Kayla shook her head.

"I got a plan." She said. "Chris did they take your water necklace?"

Chris shook his head, "No." Kayla nodded.

"Then I think we can get out of here." She said.

"How?" Clare asked "It's not like his necklace has a lot of water in it."

"It'll be enough though" Kayla said. "Let me explain…."

LINE

Two guards walked up to the door of the cell and noticed all the prisoners' seemly dead.

"Hades is going to kill us!" one exclaimed.

"We're already dead!" the other said.

And then everything happened at once.

Chris who had been lying next to the door grabbed one of the guards foot with his hand, tripping him. Then he smashed his necklace against the ground to get his water out. He made the water go across the guards mouth so he couldn't yell for help. At the same time Clare had run swiftly up to the cell door also and reached her hand out and banged the guards head against the bars and he fell down. Then Clare grabbed the guards' keys and unlocked the door.

"GO!" she yelled and everybody ran out. Kayla kicked the other guard as they ran, knocking him against the wall.

"I think our stuff is in that door down there." Kayla said pointing to the door. They ran towards the door and she opened it sure enough all their stuff was there, they grabbed it and ran again.

Nathan spotted a door at the end of the hall and they ran towards it. He opened it and they all ran outside.

"Run towards the central park entrance!" Kayla shouted and they all kept running for their lives.

They finally reached the stairs to the entrance and they all slowed down, out of breath.

"And now we have to climb these stairs for an hour…" Chris mumbled as they began to climb.


	7. I almost get us killed

I almost threw my dagger at Kayla's head when she and everyone else emerged from the underworld.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kayla screamed at me.

"Oops," I responded and then glanced at Chris as he collapsed on the ground.

"I'm tired…" he groaned. Kayla, Clare and Nathan just left him there and walked over to the other hunters and me.

"So I'm guessing that the underworld was not the place," I said.

"No." Kayla said.

"I think I may know where it is though," Nathan said

"Where?" I asked.

"Olympus" Nathan said as if it were obvious.

"But Olympus isn't forbidden." Clare said.

"To mortals it is." He responded.

"But none of us are mortals." I said.

"That's because it's the wrong place." Belle said and we all stared at her. "It's San Francisco."

"Sand Francisco?" Chris repeated dragging himself over to us.

"That does make sense…" I said. "San Francisco has too many monsters; it makes it almost impossible for demigods to live there."

"Perish or survive… it does make sense…" Kayla said and then pulled out something from her bag. I realized it was a whip and I whidened my eyes. "We are going to survive!" she lashed the whip, "I'll rip apart all those monsters!" she whipped the whip again and this time Chris yelled.

"OW!"

"Sorry, forgot you were on the ground." Kayla said.

"But how are we suppose to be there? Its across the country." Clare explained.

"Camp Half-Blood van," Belle said even though she sounded discusted by the idea.

"Camp Half-blood has a can?" Kayla asked and I nodded.

"To camp half-blood then," Belle sighed and we made our way there.

LINE

Talion galoppled up to us as we walked into camp.

"Thank the gods you're not dead!" he sighed.

"We practically were…" I grumbled

"And of my, the hunters!" he exalcimed.

"Hello Talion," Belle greeted.

"This is exciting, I think a Capture the Flag game is in order" the centaur said.

"Thanks for the offer but we just came for the van." Belle said.

"The van? Why?" he asked amd Kayla explained even she included a description of her whip

LINE

"I see…" Talion said. "But you have to stay here for the night at least, of course the Artemis cabin is yours"

"Alright, I do have to accept that offer thank-you, Talion." Belle motioned for her hunters to follow as she led them towards the cabin. She glanced back at me.

"Comin?" Belle asked but I shook my head.

"I'll stay in my cabin." I said and Belle just nodded and kept walking

LINE

"So how long have you've been a hunter?" Clare asked me later that night in our cabin.

"Then years." I responded busy sharpening my dagger.

"So you've been 15 for 10 years…wow." Clare said. I just nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I opened it. A handful of celestial bronze things was dropped at my feet.

I glanced up and Kaylie was there.

"More weapons?" I asked almost excited. She nodded.

Kaylie had five things for us. I took 2 and Clare took the other 3.

The first thing I had was a shield. It was a ring until I pressed the celestial bronze diamond on it. The other thing I got was a map, but not just any map, it tracked monsters.

Clare got a hairclip that turned into a helmet and she got a shiled like mine also. The last thing she got was a whistle. When she asked Kaylie what it was for Kaylie just smiled and said nothing

LINE

We stayed for breakfast the next morning. I still sat with Clare, after all the rest of the camp didn't know I was a hunter and otherwise she would be alone.

After we ate we all gathered up. We decided to take two vans. Belle would drive one with the hunters and Everyone else and I would be in the other.

I sat in the drivers seat and Clare looked at me.

"Do you even know how to drive?" she asked.

"Kinda sorta." I responded.

"Dear gods…" Chris mumble. "We are going to die…"

"We are not going to die! I haven't ran into a car and caused a freeway wide car crash in years!" I defended myself and started the van.

I followed Belle towards San Francisco. Kayla sat next to me in the passengers seat with the monster map while chris was in the middle row with Clare and Nathan in the back. As I drove I glanced back at Chris and noticed something odd.

"Hey Chris?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Didn't you smash your necklace?" I asked realizing he was wearing it.

"Yeah I did." He said and then realized I was waiting for an explanation. "Oh, it reapheard in my pocket."

"Hmm…odd but handy." I said and then realized I wasn't paying attention and almost ran into Belle's van in front of us. I slowed down too fast and everyone flew forward.

"Hehe…oops!" I said.

"Yeah…we are sooo not going to die…" Chris mumbled.


	8. Kayla, Clare and Nathan annoy me

We had been driving for about 3 hours until Kayla noticed something on her map.

"What's a hellhound?" she asked and I took the map from her. Next to a moving red dot was _hellhound. _

"Not good…" I said. "Ever seen a rhino before? They can be that big or as big as a garbage truck…very fun."

"Oh…fun." Kayla said. I glanced back at Chris.

"Hey Chris does your phone magically reappear in your pocket too?" I asked and he shook his head. "Darn, well this is going to get bumpy."

I swerved into the lane next to us and then sped up so the other van was right next to my window. I opened my widow tossed a random coin at the other window. The hunter that was sitting in front, Bonnie, opened the window.

"We got a hellhound tracking us!" I yelled through the roaring traffic. Belle glanced at me and nodded.

"Get off at the next exit and we'll meet up at the McDonalds and decide what to do!" she said. I nodded. We both closed the windows and then I swerved into the last lane to exit the freeway.

We made it to the McDonalds first so we waited for the other van. Once they arrived everyone filed out.

"What are we going to do?" Kayla asked.

"Well we can't hide from it, that's for certain. They have too good of noses." Belle said. "I think we have to fight it"

"Gods…" Kayla suddenly gasped looking at the map again. Now there were three red dots each with a hellhound besides them.

While they were talking I was looking around I noticed some nearby woods.

"Hey Kayla, how far are they?" I asked.

"About 50 miles." She responded.

"That should give us just even enough time…okay here's what I'm thinking…"

LINE

I sat in a high branch of a tree. _Come on…come on! Where are you hellhounds?_ I thought to myself, they should've been here by now, something was wrong, I just knew it.

I glanced around. All around me were the other hunters high in the trees with their bows ready. I then glanced towards the lower trees. Clare, Nathan, Kayla, and Chris were crouched in them waiting for the hellhounds also. They should have been here by now.

And then I heard barking. I quickly got my bow ready. As I saw the first hellhound I arched my bow and my arrow flung at it along with the other hunters'. The hellhound collapsed into a pile of dust.

Now the element of surprise was over, it would be too hard to shoot them again. I looked over at the other campers and they were already jumping out of the trees readying their weapons.

This attack strategy was Kayla's. I had come up with the idea of hiding in the trees and shooting them with arrows but then Kayla had brought up attacking them. We decided it was a good plan so we stuck to it. Now they were doing pretty good, I didn't see a need for my help.

Kayla lashed her new whip at the hellhound and he howled and then jumped at her. In an instant Clare stuck her sword into the hellhound's heart and it became dust.

At the same time Chris and Nathan took on the last hellhound. Nathan being a skilled swordsman did most of the work but after a few minutes the hellhound was no more.

I jumped out from the tree and moved the air currents so I wouldn't be splattered by the ground. I landed on my feet.

"That worked perfectly." I told Kayla.

"I told you it would." Kayla responded.

Belle and the hunters came over to us. "We better get going; we still got a long way to go." She said

I nodded. "Everyone back in the van!"

LINE

About two hours later we were stuck in traffic. Really stuck, we were not even moving. And it didn't help that everyone else had decided to annoy me.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes~" Kayla, Clare and Nathan chanted while Chris said nothing because he was sleeping. And then they started singing. "This is the song that doesn't end, Yes, it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because~"

I had resorted to banging my head against the steering wheel. I looked up and noticed that the lane next to us was moving a little. I smirked and swerved into the lane. I looked over at Belle in the other van and she looked confused but followed me. We got off at the next exit and then we went off road.

Kayla hung onto the door for dear life.

"Gods! What are you doing?" she screamed.

"Going off road, isn't it fun?" I answered.

I drove not watching where I was going and went off a rock sending the van into the air. It landed and then fell over. The air bags inflated and everyone climbed out.

"So…much fun…" Kayla grumbled. And then looked at the van. "Did Chris seriously sleep through that?"

"I dunno, but can't we just leave him?" I asked.

"No," Kayla said and then pulled Chris out of the car. Then Chris woke up.

"What'd I miss?" He asked and no one answered him. Clare was looking around.

"Hey, where's the other van?" she asked. I looked around also, I couldn't see it.

"Great, they lost us." I said.

"Or more like you lost them!" Kayla yelled at me.

"Whatever," I responded.

"This is your entire fault! Now we are stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Kayla said to me.

"Relax, we can just walk back to-"I started before saw something behind Kayla. "Dear gods…"


	9. We all almost die

Behind Kayla were two Laistrygonian Giants. They were still in the distance but coming in fast.

"Uh guys we got giants" I said and everyone looked. I pulled out my two daggers while everyone else had their weapons.

We tensed waiting for them to come. Once they got close I then saw a van run fly into one of the giant's heads and then about a dozen arrows followed. I turned around and saw Belle and her hunters. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank gods..." I murmured.

The giant that got hit disappeared into dust so there was only one left. Then we all charged at the last one. We killed it pretty easily. After that we all gathered together.

"So…" I started.

"We are vanless" Kayla pointed out.

"But not wingless" Belle said.

"What?" Kayla said and I laughed.

"You left Macy at camp didn't you?" I asked and Belle nodded.

"Macy will be here soon with the Pegasus's" the hunter said.

"Pegasus?" Kayla said. I nodded. As if on cue I saw four horses coming out of the sky. I smiled.

They landed near us with Macy riding one.

"There's only four, they can't carry us all" Kayla said.

"Who said everyone was going on one?" I said and then grabbed Kayla's hand and jumped in the sky.

Kayla started screaming her head off as I moved to air currents to fly around and I was laughing my head off. I flew about 50 feet high and dropped her.

"!" Kayla screamed she was about to hit the ground when I grabbed her and set her safely on the ground. She then started hitting me and I was still laughing.

"Two people per horse and then we will come back to get the others" Belle said. In the end Chris and Kayla were on one horse, Clare and Nathan on one, Macy and another hunter on another, and two other hunters on another one. I flew alongside them.

LINE

After a while we landed in San Francisco. We decided to go down to the beach while we waited for the others. Luckily we had chosen a secluded area with no mortals so that Kayla and Chris could use their water powers without mortals seeing.

They had fun throwing water at each other for a few hours without getting themselves wet. I just lounged in a beach chair that I had "found" while everyone else was doing their own thing.

After a while the four Pegasus landed. Everyone got off of them and we all gathered up to decide what this quest really meant.

"Well it says perish or survive so that must mean we are going to encounter something that we have to perish or survive" Kayla said and I nodded.

"It is most likely monsters" I said.

"Probably all the monsters in the book" Belle said. "Considering we are in San Francisco"

"We better keep lookout then" I said "Anyone could be a monster disguised by the mist"

"Can't we just sleep?" Chris complained.

"Actually he does have a point, it is almost night." Kayla said.

"Fine" Belle said. "We can make camp for the night here"

LINE

Later that night I woke up to take my guard time. Belle was on guard and I walked over to her.

"Hey, get some sleep" I said to her.

"There is a traitor among us" Belle said.

"Traitor?" I asked.

Belle nodded. "I've sensed it since we came out of the underworld"

"You're not suggesting Nathan are you?" I asked and she nodded again.

"There is something off about him; I mean why his chains were so easy to cut? Why didn't Hades send more guards after us? Something doesn't add up" Belle explained.

"Does anything for us ever add up?" I asked. Belle laughed a little.

"But seriously, something is up" Chris said and I sighed.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens." I said. "Clare will kill me if we start investigating Nathan." She nodded.

"We will just watch then." The hunter said. "Oh and by the way a word of insight, the quest isn't the real quest." She said and then walked away to her tent.

I stared at her as she left. _The quest isn't the quest? _


	10. Clare gets a fire breathing dog

I had the watch until dawn so I was thinking about what Belle had said. The quest is not the quest? What the Hades does that mean? I meant to ask her about it later.

I then looked and saw some mortals coming down to beach. Lucky everyone was waking up and putting the tents away. I wonder what the mortals would have thought if they had seen all the tents and Pegasus. I guess to them they looked like normal horses.

The mortals settled down on the beach with their stuff a few yards away from us.

Suddenly I knew something was off. And I was right. The six mortals, or whom I had thought were mortals changed into three Scythian Dracaena and three giants. I drawed my daggers.

"We got monsters!" I shouted to everyone else. They all dropped what they were doing and got their weapons ready.

And then from about we were getting hit by sharp feathers. I glanced up, feather-shooting birds.

The rest of the hunters shot them down and I glanced back to the monsters. They were making their way towards us now.

"Uh…we got more!" Chris said looking at things behind us. I realized them as more giants. I groaned this was going to be so much fun.

"Becca" Belle whispered in my ear and I looked at her.

"The quest isn't the quest. It was just a set up to get you four here" Belle said. "The real thing we had to find was-"she got cut off as an arrow went through her chest. She fell to the ground dead.

"Belle?" I gasped. Then I looked around I saw that a giant hiding had shot her. I angel threw my dagger at it and it died instantly.

Everyone else had got into battle mode and everyone was attacking. This was going to be a bad battle.

I had one dagger left so I charged at one of the other giants and slashed and it rolling out of its way of its club and hands. I jabbed it in the knee and then just managed to get out of the way as it swung its club at me.

Suddenly I was hit aside by the dracaena. It knocked my dagger out of my hand and it was tossed into the ocean. It swung its sword at my head and then I barbecued it with lightning. I had a brief moment to see how everyone else was doing.

Clare was easily fighting off a giant with her sword. Kayla seemed to be having fun whipping a dracaena with her whip and then creating a crack in the earth with her earthquake powers and it went down. I then saw Chris next to the water with a giant and he seemed to be having no trouble at all.

I then almost got my head taken off by a giant but I rolled out of the way quickly. I took my sword out and started to attack the giant again. I slashed at its knee again and it let out a roar of pain. I then jumped and jabbed it in the heart and it died again.

More and more monsters kept coming and we were getting tired out.

"Everyone! Stay close to me!" Kayla shouted and we all finished up our monsters and ran over to her. She held her hand out, concentrating. Suddenly the earth around us shook and then it happened. She created a giant rift that caught all of the monsters and they all feel through until she closed them up. She slipped down onto her knees, having used a lot of power.

Then everything was quiet. No more monsters, just the quiet lapping of the sea.

"Belle!" One of the hunters had yelled seeing Belle motionless body. I then glanced at Nathan.

"You have to bring her back to life!" I shouted at him.

"What? No! I can't" Nathan said.

"You have to!" I shouted. "She was about the tell me why we were here! Why we had to coming to San Francisco!"

"I…I can't!" Nathan shouted back. "I've got orders not to"

"Orders? From who?" Clare asked. Nathan said nothing. "Nathan.."

"I got orders not to bring anyone back but the person I wanted to!" Nathan said.

"From who?" I asked this time.

"Hades!" Nathan finally said. Belle was right, Nathan was the traitor. "He gave me the power to bring one person back as long as I did as he wished."

"And what was that?" I asked.

"Lead you astray, make you never make it to San Francisco." He said.

"But you failed." I said.

Suddenly Clare slapped Nathan. "You lying backstabbing jerk!"

"Clar" He started before Nathan cut him off.

"You never wanted to bring back your sister!" Clare shouted. "She always she was going to get reborn if she died! And you of all people knew that! You wanted to bring back Veronica!" Nathan said nothing confirming the truth. Clare slapped him again before walking away to the other side of the group.

"I don't care what Hades said!" I yelled at Nathan. "Bring Belle back or I will end you myself and you will get the feel the wrath of Hades sooner than you think." He sighed.

"Fine." He said and then pulled out a black cloak from his bag. "Bring my Belle."

Two hunters dragged her body over to him and he placed the cloak over her. He then started chanting something in a language I didn't know.

Suddenly the cloak caught on fire but Belle's body wasn't burning. I watched as the cloak burned away. Then it looked like a dark aura had surrounded Belle.

Belle suddenly sat up gasping.

"Belle!" I said. She was looking around with wide eyes.

"But…I was dead…" she said.

"We brought you back" I told her.

"Right…I was telling you what the quest was about right?" Belle asked and I nodded.

"We are suppose to find Hades sword" Belle said.

"Hades sword?" I asked.

"Let me explain…"Belle said. "First of all the Gods are trapped in Olympus by Hades himself. He trapped them there wanting to control all of Olympus. It was either is trapped there or stay in the underworld with him…Artemis is stuck there now. But that is why we need the sword. He thought it would be better if he hid it somewhere, that place was San Francisco. His sword is the only way to release the Gods from Olympus. We have to go up in the elevator and slice through. He made it so that only his sword could only open it."

"So we need the sword?" I said and Belle nodded. She took the monster tracking map from Kayla that also showed the city of San Francisco.

"Okay here is a museum. I think that it might be there, or it might be in this antique shop. But it could also be in this abandoned house, they all have Hades power around them," Belle explained.

"We should split up." I suggested and Belle nodded.

"I'll take the hunters to the museum." Belle said.

"Okay I'll be with Clare and Nathan at the house and Chris and Kayla you two together at the shop."

LINE

I pushed the door open of the abonended house. It fell to the ground and a cloud of dust rose in the air. I coughed and stepped into the house. We then started to look for the sword.

After about an hour of searching we came up with a broken pole, a moldy half eaten sandwich, and an old stuffed animal. I sighed and then stepped outside. I saw that there was a rainbow being reflected from a small puddle of water.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a coin. I tossed it into the Rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow accept my offering" I said and though of Belle. Soon her face appheared.

"Any luck?" I asked and she shook her head. I sighed. "Let me try Kayla hang on." I tossed another coin into another rainbow and repeated the words Kayla soon appeared.

"Kayla? Did you find it?" I asked her and she shook her head. Then I saw something black behind her.

"Kayla…what's that?" She turned around and grabbed the black object. It responded to her touch and became a double-egged sword. "You found it!"

LINE

We all met up with Kayla at the shop. We decided to go to Olympus straight away. Kayla, Chris, Clare and I would be going. Nathan would stay with the hunters (and serve his punishment ^^), oh that would be fun.

After a few minutes we were up in the air and making our way across the country. We had given the pegasi about a gallon of caffeine each so they flew very, very fast. In just about an hour we were at the Empire State Building. We then took the elevator to the top, to Olympus. As the door opened there was a large chain in front of it.

Kayla grasped Hades sword and swung at the chain. Sure enough it broke and we ran into Olympus.

The Gods were locked up in looked like a giant celestial bronze cage. Kayla swung at the cage with the sword again and it broke.

"Thank-you young heroes for saving us!" Zeus said. "I am feeling generous today, so I shall grant each of you one item of your choice, whatever it is choose it!"

"Can I have a sharper end on my whip?" Kayla asked and held out her whip. Zeus looked at her a little weird and then snapped his fingers and sure enough the whips' end got sharper.

"Can I have a blue scarf?" Chris asked. Soon a scarf appeared in his hands.

"I would like a weapon that I can't lose." I told my father only half joking. But in my hand appeared a dagger with a silver handle with a purple rhinestone on it.

"This dagger is electric and will reappear in your bag if you ever lose it." He said and then looked at Clare. "Now what is it that you want?" Clare rummaged through her bag for something and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Zeus.

"Okay then…" he said and in front of Clare appeared a medium sized beagle. But it opened it mouth and a puff of smoke came out. Fire breathing dog, great.

LINE

We flew back to camp in silence when we arrived that was where I left them.

"I guess this is good bye." I told me three friends. "I'm going to join the hunt again."

"Bye Becca" Clare said and hugged me. I smiled and then took off into the sky.

END


End file.
